


You Wouldn't Answer My Calls

by Blackbeyond



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: All of this is Nina's fault, Angst, Based on a song, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 16:30:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4794422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackbeyond/pseuds/Blackbeyond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy calls Harry on the anniversary of the older man's death. He didn’t expect a response.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Wouldn't Answer My Calls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vacilando](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vacilando/gifts).



> Prompted by Nina (aka [getinthefuckingjaeger](http://getinthefuckingjaeger.tumblr.com/) on tumblr) for a fic based on [this song.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pkHtHzMKEDc)

It’s February 13th again and the night sky is cloudy, the moon’s rays barely reaching Eggsy where he sits in Harry’s old office. The young man stares blearily at a glass of whiskey, swirling it around as he thinks about this day last year. He looks at the desk across the room, the place where he’d seen Harry’s feed cut out as Valentine pulled the trigger, and takes a swig of the whiskey, flinching as it burns down his throat.

A lot had changed in a year. Eggsy had taken the title of Galahad, Merlin had been promoted to Arthur, and Roxy was now in charge of training the new recruits. Six knights had defected along with Chester; what was left of Kingsman was struggling to replace them while cleaning up the aftermath of V-Day. Eggsy had taken Harry’s old house, making an effort to preserve what was left of Harry’s presence. The only difference was that Harry’s old Sun covers had been taken down, put in a box and stored in a closet. Eggsy had continued the tradition, however, his own collection of Sun covers gracing the walls now.

It hurt to look at them today, Eggsy thinks as he takes another swig of whiskey, another reminded of what he had lost a year ago. He goes for another sip before realizing his glass is empty and sighs, tossing it aside as he leans back in his chair. His Kingsman-issued glasses blink lightly from beside him, resting on the side table, and Eggsy reaches over to them.

“Harry,” he whispers, sliding the glasses onto his face. They feel heavy on his face, another reminded that Harry is no longer with him, his title now Eggsy’s. Eggsy brushes his fingers over the communication function of the glasses and whispers “Harry” once more, wishing Harry was alive to answer his call.

_“Eggsy?”_

Eggsy lurches from his slouched position in the chair, eyes wide in disbelief.

“Harry?” he asks, moving to the desk as he violently activates his laptop to see Harry’s feed. He hears a sigh from the line.

“Have you stolen a pair of glasses as well?” Harry tuts in disapproval. “I told you I would deal with your situation when I returned from Kentucky.”

“You’re in Kentucky?” Eggsy gasps out. “No, ‘arry! You ‘ave to come back!”

“I don’t have time for this Eggsy,” Harry says, “I have to stop whatever Valentine is planning.”

Eggsy lets out a sob, clutching onto his glasses to keep them on his face as tears slide down his cheeks.

The laptop is showing the outside of the church.

“Harry, ya don’t understand,” Eggsy whispers, “You can’t go in there, you’re gonna die.”

“Eggsy, dramatics do not suit you. I assure you, I will be fine,” Harry replies, a fond tone seeping into his voice. “This is not my first rodeo, as they say.”

“Ya…ya can’t go in,” Eggsy tells him, clutching at the table as Harry’s feed shows him opening the door to the church. The sermon is in progress as Harry enters, the scene exactly as it was last year. Harry doesn’t respond, but his feed continues, the older man taking a seat while the sermon continues, the preacher yelling angrily.

“Harry, leave,” Eggsy pleads as the preacher turns the subject to the government.

“…and the devil is burning them for all eternity!” the preacher finishes, arms spread as he attempts to emulate Jesus on the cross. He looks pleased and Harry shakes his head before moving to the left.

“Excuse me,” he murmurs to the woman beside him.

“Just _leave_ Harry!” Eggsy urges, knowing that the following exchange is costing Harry precious time. He cries out when Harry eggs on the woman.

“I’m a Catholic whore, currently enjoying congress out of wedlock with my black Jewish boyfriend who works at a military abortion clinic. So, hail Satan, and have a lovely afternoon, madam.”

“Faster ‘arry!” Eggsy screams, and hits the table when Harry turns down the volume of their feed, dramatically walking out of the church. “There’s no time f’that!”

Eggsy angrily cries out when Harry turns to the woman who has followed him into the aisle, screaming her religious nonsense at the older man. He lets out a tired whimper as Harry pulls the trigger and bullet rips through the woman’s skull.

“Harry…”

The following moments Eggsy has seen before. Harry effortlessly and quickly taking out every member of the church that comes for him, blocking attacks and blowing up his offenders. It all looks the same as a year ago, and Eggsy closes his eyes to prepare him for what he knows comes next.

Harry staggers out of the church, confused and covered in blood.

“’arry, ‘arry don’t stop, just keep goin’,” Eggsy hisses urgently as he sees Valentine walk up to the scene. “’arry please!”

“Silence,” Harry whispers before he addresses Valentine.

“Harry,” Eggsy says once more. Harry says nothing as Valentine walks up to him.

“You know what this is like? It’s like those old movies we both love. Now I’m going to tell you my whole plan, and then I’m going to come up with some absurd and convoluted way to kill you, and you’ll find an equally convoluted way to escape,” Valentine says, waving the gun in his hand around casually.

“Sounds good to me,” Harry answers cautiously, now understanding the weight of the situation. Understands why Eggsy has been urging him away from the church as Valentine raises the weapon.

“Well this ain’t that kind of movie,” Valentine monotones, and Eggsy screams out when the feed goes black.

“Fuck!” he shouts, sending the laptop to the floor in anguish.

“You should’ve fuckin’ left ‘arry!”

Eggsy takes off his glasses and lets the tears spill as he leans back in his chair, going slack with grief.

“I should’ve passed the fuckin’ test. Maybe then…”

 

“ _Eggsy,_ ” the ghost of Harry’s voice whispers from Eggsy’s glasses.

“Harry,” Eggsy answers before he lets the alcohol cloud his mind, his grief pulling him into unconsciousness.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [takeanotherpieceofmyhartwin](http://www.takeanotherpieceofmyhartwin.tumblr.com) on tumblr.
> 
>  
> 
> The sequel to this (to be posted) further explores the hints of Hartwin in this fic.


End file.
